Dominic
Dominic Arocelli is a protagonist in the Caged Flower series of novels by Cullman Wallace. Personal Life Dominic is the only son of Luca Arocelli and Piera Alberti, and grandson of Nezetta Datini. He became engaged to Violet Wilson. His ancestry is Italian, possibly Sicilian. Appearance Dominic is described as thin and pale-skinned, with dark hair in a short style with long bangs. His choice of clothing tends to be casual, featuring t-shirts, jeans, and comfortable shoes. He has a port-wine stain birthmark high on his left shoulder which resembles the mark of the Friendship. History Dominic's mother Piera became pregnant with him while living in Memphis, Tennessee. Fearing scorn from her family for having a child out of wedlock, she left Memphis and fled north to Woodshank. After Dominic's birth, he was discovered in a hospital nursery by Jack and Helen Dantner, who identified him as the prince in the prophecy. The Dantners befriended Piera, and arranged living accommodations for her and the infant in proximity to the Friendship church. After Piera's death, Dominic was taken to live with Helen Dantner, and later relocated to the Mansion to be raised. At the age of seventeen, Dominic escaped the Mansion with Violet Wilson and her friend Jaedlyn Brock. With no known family, he remained with Violet as she searched for her parents at her grandmother's house. The search led to the nearby Dantner residence where he discovered information about his family and heritage. After reuniting with Jaedlyn and rescuing Kassandra Riley, information from the two led to the possibility that Dominic's father, Luca, might be alive and living in Memphis. The group located Luca there, and followed him to a cabin in Virginia to regather before continuing to the Federal Bureau of Investigations headquarters in Washington, D.C. The group made the trip alone after Luca was abducted by the Friendship and Violet's parents failed to arrive. Now under federal protection, Dominic was in the process of being transported to a safe house when the Friendship ambushed the group. They were taken to the Center, where he was reunited with Luca. The group remained imprisoned at the Center for several months until their rescue on November 2 by federal agents. Dominic was once again placed under federal protection after the arrest of several key Friendship members, and placed in a safe house. He later became engaged to Violet during a visit to Bethel Springs Baptist Church. Relationships Dominic grew up with no memories of his parents. At the age of seventeen, he met his father Luca, with whom he forged a strong relationship despite initial belief that Luca had abandoned him as an infant. Raised by Helen Dantner, Dominic maintained a respectful relationship with her until discovering her role in keeping him from his family. He likewise was cordial with Galen Pietrowski, who he once viewed as a big brother. While viewing them as "familiar", he never considered them family, and began to distrust them after discovering they were keeping secrets from him. He befriended Violet Wilson when she was brought to the Mansion to complete the prophecy, and eventually fell in love with her. He credits Violet for providing him with knowledge about his ancestry, for reuniting him with his father, and for bringing him out of a "terrible life". Dominic became friends with Kassandra Riley and Jaedlyn Brock, helping wean the latter off an addiction to benzodiazepines. Hobbies And Interests Dominic was an early and accomplished reader, and developed a fondness for Stephen King novels. He also self-educated himself with books about electronics, medicine and science, and horticulture. After leaving the restrictions of the Mansion, he became fascinated with computers and the Internet, and enjoyed watching television. While his access to music was limited to classical and rock in his youth, Dominic became very fond of Fleetwood Mac. After discovering his ancestry, he expressed an interest in learning the Italian language. Category:Caged Flower characters